Miracles In Hate
by LadyOfThrones
Summary: Success after success was Bella Swan's story of life. Then one day she receives the case that changes her life. It is no longer whether she can bring these criminals to justice but whether she would want to bring them to justice. Her failure will mean loss of prestige and honor but her success would surely mean losing love and something much more. Choices are everything.


**Hey everyone, this is an idea I have been developing through the Summer. I don't whether it will work out yet. **

**Hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Their arms were like iron cuffs around my arms. Even in my half-conscious state I could feel their hate rolling off, which was a few hours ago felt like love and loyalty. What have I done? For the millionth time I questioned myself. The coldness of the alleys of London soaked into my skin, sending a resonating chill throughout my body. I knew we were getting close. I didn't want to see him. His face. The hatred he would show for what I had done.

The air suddenly became stuffy and humid and immediately knew that I was in one of the numerous warehouses that they owned. A soft tingle began at the tip of my fingers and the strange warmth spread throughout my body. I didn't need to open my eyes to know He was there.

"Bring her over here," a gruff voice replied. I recognized it immediately as being Emmett. The compassionate, jovial Emmett was replaced as I expected. He appeared cold, distant and business like. They gruffly pulled to wherever Emmett instructed and let go. I didn't have the strength to break my fall so like countless other times my face came into contact with the damp floor. A shriek ripped through the warehouse. I couldn't hold it in. And the warmth I felt down my face suggested that blood was involved. This is not the time to faint Bella Cull er... Swan.

Then did I look up.

"You told the FBI about us!" he shouted. His emerald eyes glistened with anger. I didn't flinch away because I knew I deserved everyone's hatred and anger. "How could you? We trusted you. I trusted you! And this is the fuck you do?"

"Did you have fun making a fool out of me, my family? Did you? We brought you to our homes and all the while you… you were having a fucking laugh!? "and this time his hand made contact with my face. I couldn't mask my hurt then and a loud gasp escaped. I was not hurting for the stinging pain but the fact that he hit me. But I must admit the pain was a welcome change from the guilt and overwhelming sadness I felt. Yet the lingering feeling that always his hands had been gentle, a soft caress that made me feel loved and wanted. _This is not his fault, it is yours! Remember?_

Tears were streaming down my face and when I looked up Edward was not there. It was just Emmett with his murderous expression, Jasper with his cool persona which was unreadable and finally James looking happy like a kid on Christmas day. _No! I have to tell them!_

I gathered all my courage. "All I told them was that you operate from London and not Chicago as the FBI was lead to believe. And…" Before I could continue another stinging pain shot through me. This time it was James. "Keep your fucking mouth shut!"

"No, James, "Emmett I think, shouted.

"But Sir, this bitch is defending herself after betraying us,"

"Yes, I am aware of that but remember what Edward told you. It is his to deal with and you know how he gets when people don't listen to orders," he said roughly, a hint for both James and me. That is what I feared the most that he would send me away. I would rather die. _Well speak and say that you would prefer that option. I am sure they would be glad to arrange it. _My inner voice was so irritating. But I knew it was not wrong. They didn't care whether I live or not anymore. I didn't want to live if I had to live with Edward hating me everyday.

Suddenly the echo of footsteps brought Edward. "Back off James!" his voice barely whispered but I could sense how the voice held the threat of a thousand.

"You shall spend rest of your life rotting in a cell. I can't kill you because some people in my family disagree but you will not see the light of another day for many years to come," Edward said in a sober voice. His eyes never met mine because I knew this was hurting him.

"Take her out of my sight," were the final words I heard from the love of my life. Before they could drag me away, a blast erupted from somewhere in the warehouse and with it came Alice. Her usually immaculate hair was in disarray. Her fashionable clothes were in a complete mess. She looked at me for a moment. I gasped because I didn't see the hatred I saw in everyone else but sympathy and something else I couldn't place.

"You have to listen to me Edward," her voice cool and collected inspite of her messy appearance. Before she continued, she looked at James and Alec who were holding me by my arms. "Get your filthy hands off her," in a voice more lethal voice than Edward's or anyone twice her size

"Sweetheart, what are you doing?" Jasper said to his wife. The love and compassion rolling off him brought about bout of fresh tears. _I had felt that ever since I met this family and one phone call has ruined it all. _

"Please trust me on this. You can't do this to her," she continued.

"Why not, Alice? You were there when Charles came with the news. When we went to her house you saw the badge," his voice sounded steady but beneath that there was a panic. _What did he have to be scared about? I am the victim aren't I?_

"Yes I know but there is something you didn't see other than the badge," her voice now strong and unyielding.

"Oh what could that possibly be? What is she now the fucking head of the FBI?" Emmett said a bit of his joviality leaking into his voice despite the seriousness of the situation.

"No, she is pregnant," Alice said with a smile.

My eyes closed immediately. I could no longer look at their piercing eyes. The pregnancy test I was taking. They took me... I never looked after three... It must be positive... Edward is going... That's when my mind knew I couldn't take it anymore and darkness came as swiftly as day.

* * *

**So what do you think? Good or Bad? Please drop a review!**

**Bye**


End file.
